Belong together - outlawqueen
by lanaparrilla4ever
Summary: After the season 3 fanale


Regina was heartbroken. She ran out of Granny's, trying to fight back tears."Regina!" Someone yelled, but she didn't listen, she ran all the way home. Once she was inside she kicked off her shoes and started to take her clothes off and jumped in the shower. And there she started crying, and crying.

Regina was getting dressed someone knocked on her door. She was in no mood to talk to anyone, so she just ignored the knocking. A few minutes later she didn't hear the knocking and assumed whoever it was left. Then she heard footsteps.

"Regina, listen to me" she recognized the voice instantly. Robin. "Go away outlaw. You have your wife back so now you guys can be a family. Just go!" She said.

Robin was heartbroken at the request, but he held his head high and said," Regina, Marion may be back in she maybe Roland's mother, but Regina, you are also his mother. He loves you! And... I love you too. Regina, I love you and I will always love you!"

Regina jumped up and ran to give Robin a hug. Once in his arms he grabbed her waist and swung her around. When he put her down she said "Robin, I love you too" she was now crying. " But we can't be together, robin I love you too much to separate you from your family. So, just go." she said pointing to the door.

"Regina, I choose you!" Robin said grabbing her hands. "Yes, I know but... Roland deserves his real mom and you deserve to be with your true family." She said taking her hands out of his and then walked upstairs crying silently.

For the next few days Regina didn't talk or see anyone including Henry, she just stayed at her house. She put up a shield so no one could get in her house. She was so sad and hated that her and Robin couldn't be together.

Regina walked into her kitchen to start making dinner. she opened her refrigerator and saw that she didn't have any food." Great" she said. She was starving, she was always hungry now. She decided to go to the store, she needed to get out of her house anyway.

She got dressed, did her hair and make up. Got in her old car, and drove to the store. At the store she got everything she needed and started going down the famine isle. She thought to herself " when was the last time I had my period?"

It took Regina a while but she finally realized that she should have gotten her period 2 weeks ago. At first she wasn't that concerned she thought it was because of stress, but the more she thought about it she realized she was always hungry, and she had been throwing up a lot. She started to panic, and grabbed two pregnancy tests, checked out, and drove very quickly home"

Once at home Regina unpacked her groceries, grabbed the 2 pregnancy tests and went upstairs to her bathroom. Before she took the tests she drank 3 bottles of water, so she could pee on the sticks. A few minutes later she had peed on the tests and she was waiting for the timer to buzz. Then she heard it, the timer.

The next thing Regina knew she was calling Tinkerbell on her phone. Regina couldn't look at the test she was to scared to look, so she called Tink.

She knew she could trust her.

Tink opened Regina's front door and called out "Regina! Where are you? Are you ok?" "In the bathroom Tink!" She knew something was wrong by her tone, she ran upstairs to the bathroom and saw Regina crying on the floor.

" Oh, Regina what's wrong?" She said walking to comfort her. But before Tink got to her, Regina pointed at the pregnancy test box on the counter. Tink gasped " are-are you pregnant?" " I don't know! I took the test but I couldn't look at it. Can you look for me? Please Tink please!" She said.

Tink looked at Regina shockingly and nodded. Regina saw her look at the test, then to Regina, then back to the test. " Congratulations, Regina" was all she said.

But Regina was confused was she pregnant or not? Was it a congrats your not pregnant or congrats your gonna be a mom again?!

Regina had to know! She jumped up, grabbed the test, took one look and thew up. They both were positive. All Tink could do was put her hand on Regina's back and comfort her.

It's been 8 1/2 months since Regina found out she was pregnant and the only people who knew where Tink and Doctor Whale. She haven't even told Robin. Tink has been there for Regina since the beginning getting Regina everything she needed, and Dr. Whale had been generous enough to come to her house for the check ups so no once could see her.

The baby wasn't due for a couple of weeks and Regina was so excited even though Robin didn't know. Obviously she would have to tell him. Then she felt pain, lots of pain, she called the doctor right away because she wanted to know what was going on. Then her water broke.

(Ok I don't want to wright about her giving birth so all I'm gonna say is she had the baby and it was the most painful thing ever)

Her whole body hurts, she closed her eyes and breathed in and out. "Regina" Dr. Whale said, " it's a girl." Regina opened her eyes and held her arms out for the baby. Once she had the baby she kissed her forehead and said " Rosalie , her name is Rosalie." "That's pretty Regina, can Tink come in?" Said Whale. She just nodded.

Tink walked in and swarmed her with questions "did it hurt? How are you? What's her name?" But all Regina said was "Thank you"

"For what?" Tink said, and took the baby's hand. "For everything I wouldn't have been able to do this with out you. Her name is Rosalie."

"Regina, it's what friends are for!" and hugged her trying not to scare or hurt the baby.

Through out the day Snow, Charming, Emma, Hook, and Henry. They all didn't ask any questions but the quieter they were the more awkward for her, because she knew what they were thinking "who's the dad?" Regina decided it would be best if she told Robin.

Regina knew she had to tell Robin. She looked down at her baby and saw that she had Robin's blue eyes. She heard a knock on the door, it was Roland.

She thought in her head if Roland was here so was Robin and it Robin was here so would Marion. She was right, the door opened all the way and there stood Robin and Marion.

They waked in and Robin said "congratulations Regina, this is Marion." Regina didn't know what to say so she just nodded. "Robin, can I talk to you, alone." It was now or never.

Robin hesitated for a minute but then nodded and said, "Marion, can you take Roland outside?" Marion was a little confused but then said "ok."

Robin sat on the bed and Regina said "she looks like her father." Robin was hesitant at first but said "who is the father?" Regina didn't anwser, she just sat there looking at Rosalie. then she said " she has your eyes."

Robin opened hi mouth to say something but then closed it and nodded his head towards the baby and held his hands out. Regina gave him the baby, and said " her name is Rosalie." Robin started crying.

"Regina, I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you, this whole time." "Robin, hey, it's ok your wife was back and I didn't tell anyone-" Regina was cut off by Robin. " Regina, the past few months have been nice have been nice having Marion back, but like I said, I love YOU. I've moved on with Marion. She's only with me today because it was her day with Roland and he wanted to come see you. Me and Marion got a divorce."

Regina couldn't believe it! Was it true? Did he just say divorce? She didn't know what to say, she just sat there not knowing what to say. "Regina, did you hear what I said? Me and Marion-"he was cut of by Regina crashing her lips on his. They kissed, trying not to hurt or scare the baby in between them.

"Ummm," they were cut of by Dr. Whale, "ok so Regina, they baby, needs to be feed." Regina nodded and Whale left. Robin handed the baby to Regina. Regina hesitated at first but then pulled her gown down, and started breast feeding the baby.

Regina and Robin talked for hours, switching who got to hold Rosalie, soon they just put her in the crib and fell asleep. Robin on the chair and Regina on the bed.

Regina woke up first, she looked at Robin and smiled. They were gonna be a family. Robin woke up, walked over to Regina and kissed her on the cheek. The nurse knocked on the door, and said that they had to leave in the next hour so the packed up all there things, Regina called Tink and asked her to go by a baby car seat, so Tink dropped it off.

Regina and Robin got all there things and the baby and took them to the car. On there way to the mayors house they stopped off at the store and got all the thing they needed for the baby.

David had called and said that he had already picked up a crib and assembled that so the didn't have to worry about that. Once they got to Regina's house they put the baby in her crib and went straight to the couch and fell asleep.

When she woke up, Robin was no where to be seen. She walked upstairs to go check on Rosalie, she opened the door to the babies room and saw Robin, in the rocking chair holding Rosalie. She smiled and thought to herself this was her happy ending.

It's been a month since they baby came and Regina was always swamped. She loved the baby, Robin, and Roland. Especially Henry. She woke up and saw that Robin wasn't in the bed, she assumed that he was making breakfast, so she got up and went to go check on Rosalie. She walked to the baby's room and didn't see Rosalie I her bed, she was a little worried, on her way down stairs she went to Roland's room to see if he was up or not. He wasn't. So she just assumed that Robin had them all down stairs. Henry was with Emma for the week. Once she got to the bottom floor she searched and couldn't find anyone. Once she entered the kitchen she saw Robin sitting on the stool by the counter. "Where are the kids" she asked worried. He laughed and answered "Emma's, I dropped them off about half an hour ago." "Why?" She said and kissed him on the check and went to go make coffee. Before she could go he grabbed her by the waist and said " because I want the birthday girl all to my self." Hugging her and kissing her. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled. She made her coffee and went upstairs to get ready for the day. Robin fallowed her. She took off her pajamas and hoped in the shower. Robin brushed his teeth and said " got room for one more in there?" Then hopped in the shower with Regina. They walked out of the house laughing and Robin drove them to the forest. Once she got out of the car she asked "what are we doing here?" He just stayed quiet and lead her around the forest, until they got to a small clearing. She gasped as they entered, "you did this? All for my birthday?" He nodded. She pulled him in for a long passionate kiss, that had them pulling away gasping for air. The whole clearing had streamers, blankets, pillows and lanterns all around it was a beautiful sight. They spent the afternoon talking and cuddling up to each other. When the sun was setting Robin sat up and said, "I love you Regina, I really love you, and everyday that I have spent with you has been a blessing, and I can't imagine my life any better. Regina, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you." He stood up and grabbed a small black box out of his jacket and got on one knee. Regina gasped. "Will you marry me?" Regina started crying, "I love you so much."she said and nodded. He took the ring from the box and put it on her hand and they kissed.

The end!


End file.
